1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking mechanism and system and more specifically to a locking mechanism and system for locking a latch used on a removable automobile roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latching mechanisms used in retaining removable roofs on automobiles are generally comprised of a lever arm which is pivotable between a locked and unlocked position and which mechanically operates singly or jointly a pressure pad and a locking pin which cooperate with the frame members of the automobile to retain the removable top in position. Generally, a simple flip of the lever arm is all that is required to disengage the latch mechanism which allows for quick and easy removal of the removable roof.
While this simple latching and unlatching procedure is convenient for the owner or operator of the automobile, it is equally convenient for a thief who wishes to steal the removable roof or to gain entry to a locked automobile by manipulating a tool in such a manner as to pivotally release the lever activated latch.
Although the American public apparently continues to desire an automobile which results in an "open air" feeling, which the convertible top automobile provided, American automobile makers no longer make such a vehicle in any quantity, due to safety and other considerations. However, the auto makers instead have been producing automobile models such as the General Motors Chevrolet Corvette in which a portion of the rigid roof is removable. The automobile customer has a choice of types of removable roofs, one being the standard opaque metallic roof and the other being an optional (and expensive) transparent glass-plastic roof.
Because of the relatively high cost (and thus high resale value) of these removable transparent roofs, their standardized interchangeable configuration and their ease of removal, there has been a large number of thefts of these roofs.
The removal of these roofs when the automobile doors are left in an unlocked condition is quite easily accomplished by simply flipping the latch lever arm and sliding the roofs out of position. However, having the doors of the automobile locked does not preclude easy removal of the roofs. Since the latch mechanism is generally attached to the removable roof frame in a location adjacent the top of the side window of the car, and since there is generally a pliable foam rubber type of material into which the top of the window is received, a flat tool is easily introduced between the top of the window and the pliable foam rubber material which can be positioned against the lever arm portion of the latching mechanism to quickly and easily release the latch. At this point, the roof can be slid from its original position and easily removed.
Thus, owners of automobiles with the less desirable opaque removable roofs are not immune from theft since there may be other items in the car or the car itself in which the thief is interested. Since the relative ease with which the latch mechanism can be disengaged greatly facilitates the undesired removal of these roofs, there has been a longstanding need for a device which would hamper the unauthorized removal of these roofs.